The Souls' Protector and Guide
by Shirou no Kitsune
Summary: this story has to deal with ichigo's cousin, yuko, and what she has to do with the story. she lives a few blocks from her cousin, but when rukia comes and goes to soul society, things get very complicated for her. plz read and review. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: info and the sleeper

_**INFORMATION:**_

_**Name; Yuko Kurosaki (ichigo's cousin)**_

_**Age; 14 **_

_**Hair/eyes; black, with a silver streak, goes to mid-back/ eyes are twilight blue **_

_**Looks;(like cloths and junk),mostly black, out of school, she wears a white or black t-shirt with a few designs here and there, she has long black pants that covers most of her shoes she wears sort of like one of those long sweater/jacket things except with short sleeves, she has about 3 or 4 necklaces that she always wears: first one is her most treasured, it is a pendant shaped like a teardrop and is the same color as the blue moon, the second one is a pendant she got a while back but she doesn't remember who exactly gave it to her(this one is better explained later in the story, and trust me it's pretty important) the third is a necklace she got from her big brother, koto, it is a circular charm that has the word "angel" written around it and it rests on a silver chain**_

_**Likes; music, drawing,(she's REALLY good at it) not much else, I guess**_

_**Dislikes; a LOT of things, people who bother her, school, homework, people in general,(you get the picture, BUT she is NOT an emo, and no I have nothing against emo) especially since she's ichigo's cousin people love to bother her.**_

_**Family: Setsuemei Senkoru; mother.**_

_**She is gentle and kind but doesn't hesitate to fight for something or someone.**_

_**Toru Kurosaki; father. Younger brother of Issin Kurosaki**_

_**Kotoru kurosaki; yuko's older brother. he is very protective of his little sister, to some points it becomes somewhat insane, but who could blame him? He also goes by koto.**_

_**Mimiru kurosaki; yuko's baby sister. Mimiru is 4 years younger than yuko. She has a childish appearance and loves to play around with her family.**_

_**Other Family; ichigo and his family are her family, a.k.a he's her cousin **_

_**Friends; her and ichigo basically hang out with the same people but orihime and tastuki are her best friends**_

_**(ok I'm starting at the beginning of the series but I'm not gonna go through every little detail of the storyline, that's what you watch the series for. .- enjoy) **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**MS. YUKO, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT SLEEP IN CLASS!" the teacher yelled.(btw this was about a week before rukia was taken back to soul society) I sat bolt upright, completely unaware that I was sleeping. I look over to ichigo who was just sitting there trying not to laugh. I gave him my 'why the heck didn't you wake me up' look and he almost bursts out laughing. "ichigo you jerk why didn't you wake me up?" I whispered to him sending one of my famous death-glares at him. "cauz I didn't really notice myself, idiot" was his response. yeah right caption smartass the bell rang shortly after and we headed home. (she lives about 4-5 blocks away) ichigo- "hey you gonna come over for anything today?" I looked at him and said "just to see if my idiotic uncle needs help with anything" ichigo- "yuko, your way to nice to him" you-"not really, besides I don't think yuzu and Karin should always be the ones helping him out, and since you 2 can't be on the same room for 5 minutes without fighting I think it's better if I just go help" **_


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares and bad days

_**  
Story Time!  
when we get to the house my uncle comes and kicks ichigo in the face for being late for dinner and they have one of their usual little battles. You- "why don't you 2 give it a rest and eat already?"………..great they're ignoring me now and it was true, since neither of them answered me. "just guess I'll eat and go" (you went home after you ate) I ate and went home and walked towards my room. When I got in I opened up my bag and took out my computer and put on some music and laid down on my bed. "I wonder what they're doing…" I let the rest of my sentence slip away as I fell asleep.**_

dream  
I was 6 years old, I had shorter hair, and I didn't look like I wanted to kill the nearest person back then. I was in my room doodling at my table when I heard someone screaming downstairs "what's that noise?" I started to walk towards my onii-chan's(big brother's) room to see if he heard it but I remembered that both he and Kokaru onee-chan(big sister Kokaru) weren't home. I started to walk downstairs but stopped for a sec when I heard an ear-splitting shriek come from the living room. "nandattou?" I started to run down the stairs,(your small, stairs are big, it takes a few for you to get down to the first floor) but when I reached the bottom I started to wish that I was back up in my room, drawing. I saw a big shadow-looking thing standing there, staring at me. And at it's feet I saw the form of my mother and little sister, mimiru. "M-Mommy! Mimiru! I ran over but stopped when my mom shouted "yuko! Get out of here!" you- "b-but, mommy!" I tried to get the monster or what ever it was to go away but then it just injured me too. When he was about to attack me again(your vision was really blurry at the time) I saw what looked like people standing in front of me and the monster and I had this really bad pain in my arm and my mom had a hold of my arm, she was already dead, and I was covered in blood. "m-mommy?!" ………..

dream over  
I sat bolt-upright in my bed, a cold sweat had drenched my body. After I sat up I instantly regretted it, cauz a sharp pain shot up through my body nearly making me double over and fall out of my bed cauz it hurt so much, I just laid there for a while before getting up again "what is the deal with that same stupid dream over and over again, and how come some parts are blank?" I asked myself as I got up to get some water. "what time is it anyways?" I asked myself as I looked outside. "oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said as I raced to gather up all my stuff and ran out my door.

FF at school  
I was 10 minutes late, again. dang it! every time I have that stupid dream something ends up going wrong somehow, at least today I was only a few minutes late. I entered the classroom, only to be met by questioning looks from my sensei(teacher). "Yuko, your 15 minutes late." my sensei said. "gymnasia, sensei" I said. "take your seat,Yuko." "hai, sensei." I said as I sat down. Ichigo looked at me and said "hey, everything ok?" rukia- "you look pretty pale, are you sick?" you- "no I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep" ichigo- "you know, I thought that by now you would of figured out that you're a really bad leiyer, yuko." "look ichigo, I'll tell you later, ok?" I said. great now I've got to tell him about that stupid dream, god I hope this day never ends

To Be Continued...


	3. CH3 the truth, old sights to sore eyes

_**Chapter 3**_

_**the truth and old sights come to sore eyes**_

_**ff (after school)**_

**_The bell just rang, now all I have to do is avoid ichigo and get home then I will be safe for at least a little while- "OW! Watch where your goin' jerk!" I looked up to see who I just ran into, and to my horror it was none other than my cousin ichigo. "where ya think your going in such a hurry, yuko?" he said with a large smirk on his face. "I, I just remembered that I have somewhere I gotta be after school today and I don't want to be late so I'll just talk later-" was all I got out before ichigo picked me up and started carrying me away. "like I'll believe your bull shit, Yuko I think I know you good enough now that I know when your hiding something or trying to lie and let me tell you, your not very good at it." ichigo said. "ok fine, you win ichigo." I said, defeated. I looked around to see we weren't walking on our way to either of our homes, with rukia right beside us. "umm…. Ichigo where the hell are yo taking me?" I asked. Ichigo just stayed silent. "hey living, moving statue dude! I said where are you taking m-" I stopped the rest of my sentence short when ichigo suddenly put me down. "...what now?" i asked, annoyed. i walked around ichigo and looked in front of him, we were near the urahara shop and urahara was standing outside his door, almost as if waiting for us. "well, well Yuko-san it's odd to see you here with this company surrounding you, i take it your not here for pleasent talk today?" urahara said, smriking. "HOW THE HECK!?! how do you know her??!" ichigo said confusion clearly written on his face. "if you will just takes a friggin' chill pill i'll tell ya, geez ichigo don't have a coniption fit." i said. "hey, urahara can we go inside and chat? i don't want any extra arts to this conversation." i said turning to him. urahara-"of course, let's go inside." he said. _**

**_

* * *

"ok, here's the story" i said, losing all hint of playing around, it was one of the very few times i was actually being serious about something, and if i don't joke about somehting you sure as heck shouldn't. "i'm what is called a soul guide and gaurdian, i am sort of like a normal shinigami, but with unique traits unknown by even the most powerful soul reapers. it is something that runs mainly through our family on my mother's side of the family, however, it does reside in other families. i reside in karakura town and fight the hollows like a normal soul reaper but a gaurdian has a special group of us with very unique powers there 14 total and it goes in a line down the gererations, well sort of , anyways i am the 13th, the twilight gaurdian. Urahara, could you explain a little more while i get some water?" i said. urahara-" sure thing, yuko-san." "alright kurosaki-san, yuko has told you what gaurdian she is, but now i must tell you why that is so important. you see, the last twilight gaurdian, Sokoru, was the most powerful of her time, but when tragity struck, she had to help everyone, so she did the only thing she could do, use all her reiatsu to vanquish her enimies and save the ones she loved, but at the cost of her life." urahara said. "what does that have to do with yuko-san, urahara?" rukia asked. "i believe that part of the former gaurdian's spirit reside with yuko-san, but it's sealed away." urahara answered. just then i came back into the room. "so is everyone imformed?" i asked, smiling. "yea, pretty much." ichigo said. "yes thank you for filling us in" rukia said kindly. i look from ichigo, to rukia, then to urahara. "well everyone i suggest we all get some rest, after all, there still is school tomorrow. "all right" ichigo, rukia and i said.

* * *

FF (the day rukia goes back) _**

(a/n: this part will not have much to do with ichigo but he will become very important VERY soon, ok?)

"hey rukia, everything ok? you seem kinda out of it." i asked, worried. "no, i'm fine yuko-san, there's nothing to worry about." she said. what's bothering her? i thought to myself, walking home. well i wasn't really walking home, i was going to the store and then i was going home. on my was back, i saw part of the scene where rukia is taken back to soul society, but what caught my eye was the black-haired shinigami standing there. his face tooked so familiar, yet i couldn't place where i'd seen him before. unknown by me, i didn't notice the said shinigami got a glance at me and when i looked at him i noticed the shocked expression on his face. why is that man looking at me like that...i thought. i saw urahara walk up and take ichigo and i decided to follow.

little did i know that things where about to change, but will it be for better? or for worse?

* * *

ok that was ch. 3 . the next one will be out soon (i hope) 

oh well plz remember to rate and review!

BAI BAI!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: what do you mean 'gone?

_**(me)HK: hi everyone here's the next part of the story**_

**_matsumoto: -randomly walks in- um...who are you?_**

**_HK: oh hey matsumoto! how you doin'?_**

**_matsumoto: oh i'm great_**

**_rukia: -walks in- what's going on?_**

**_HK: hey rukia, how are you doing?_**

**_rukia: oh fine -sees byakuya walking around- hakumei you might want to leave..._**

**_HK: why? _**

**_-byakuya walks away-_**

**_rukia: oh nevermind_**

_**matsumoto: can i do the disclaimer?**_

**_HK: ok_**

**_matsumoto: DISCLAIMER!! hakumei-chan does not own bleach _**

**_HK: tite kubo does, so don't sue it's not like i could ctually get money from doing this!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

**_what do you mean_** **_'gone'?_**

**_I followed urahara back to his shop and waited for my cousin to wake up. 'oh god, is this dork ever gonna wake up?' I thought sitting in the other room waiting, impatiently might I add. "you know good things never come to those who are impatient" urahara said, walking into the room. his face soon met with my shoe. "shut the hell up!" i said. "you know he's fine, you don't have anything to worry about." he said, gaining his rare, but dead serious tone. "i'm not hat worried about him, it's just-" "you were wondering about the shinigami you saw, weren't you?" he said, cutting me off. "is it about that dream again?" he asked, looking at me worridly. "a little" i said, looking away. "i forgot to ask but how is your arm?" he said. "it's been fine so far but the pain is getting worse and worse" i said. "sir, he's awake!" tessai shouted from the other room. 'and here comes ichigo's own little piece of hell.' i thought to myself. _**

**_

* * *

(a/n:_** **_i'm not gonna go through the part where ichigo is training with urahara)_**

**_-a few days later-_**

**_'i can't believe we are gonna actually go to this soul society to save her' i thought to myself, walking to the gravyard with a few flowers. "i haven't gone to see them in what feels like forever" i said sitting down in front of my family grave. my arm gave a painful throb, causing me to nearly double over. but i tried to ignore it and sit there in peace. 'i still can't believed all this has happened.' i thought turning back to the grave. "i'm sorry i haven't been here so long mother, father, onii-chan, mimiru-chan. i hope your all well, kokaru nee-chan and i are doing fine, she's away on a trip though. she's been leaving for stuff for some time now, but she writes letters to me and calls me every week." i said, placing flowers on the grave. "well, i guess i'll be going...i promise i'll visit again soon, i promise." i said sadly, getting up and turning to leave. feeling some extra energy run through me, i decided to take a small detour around tow before heading home. half way back i felt a presence around me that was unfamiliar. "who's there?" i said, turning around to see someone dressed in black. "well, look a' what i got here, a lil' girl just walking around, how dangerous.-" was all i heard before i felt really tired and passed out. the last thing i heard was someone shouting for me and someone lifting me up. _**

**_other pov _**

**_"yuko-san has been gone for a while now." urahara said. "it's yuko we're talking about, she's fine" ichigo said, annoyed that his cousin was getting more attention than him. then there was this flair of unfamiliar reitsu, even ichigo could feel it. "i think we should go find her." urahara said, already about 50 yards away. "HEY! wait up!" ichigo said, running after urahara. when they reached the reitetsu they found yuko there, in someone's arms, she was out cold. "what the hell did you do to her!?" ichigo yelled. "..." came his reply. and then he dissappeared. "YUKO!!" ichigo shouted, running to where she was only seconds before. "she's gone." urahara said walking up to him. "what do you mean 'gone'?! she was right here! where could she go!?" he said. "that, is a question that i don't hold the answer to kurosaki-san." urahara said, sadly._**

* * *

**_-someplace- back to your pov_**

**_'what the hell happened to me?' i thought to myself, as i started to come around. "ok this is DEFINETLY not karakura town." i said standing up. "HEY! YOU THERE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF!!" someone shouted. "do you have to be so damn LOUD?!!?"i said turning around to see who shouted, it was one of the shinigami that took rukia away...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!! _**

yes i know, i'm mean , but now i can get more for the next chapter

plz review and thx so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: the person of times past

_**HK; well hi there everyone it's another chapter in my little story**_

**_rukia; how are you doing?_**

**_HK; oh i'm fine, how are you and your 'nii-sama'?_**

**_rukia; do you have a deathwish hakumei-san?_**

**_HK; last tiime i checked, that was MY line, and no shinigami can change that!_**

**_-byakuya walks in- i might be willing to try_**

**_HK; ...how'd you get in here?_**

**_byakuya; ...the door_**

**_HK; oh yea, i forgot about that..._**

**_rukia; ..._**

**_HK; does anyone want to do the disclaimer? byakuya? rukia?_**

**_byakuya; hakumei does not own bleach and she never will, end of story._**

**_HK; you didn't have to put it so rudley byakuya..._**

**_-byakuya leaves-_**

**_HK; did you feel the temperature rise when he left?_**

**_rukia; yea i did_**

**_HK; oh well, let's get on with the story

* * *

recap: 'what the hell happened to me?' i thought to myself, as i started to come around. "ok this is DEFINETLY not karakura town" i said, getting to my feet. "HEY! YOU THERE, IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" someone shouted. "do you have to be so damn LOUD?!?!!?" i said, turnig to see who shouted, it was one of the shinigami that took rukia away...

* * *

_**THIS TIME:

Chapter 5: return of the person from thimes past

**_"i said who are you?" he asked me once more. "and who the hell want's to know?" i said, sneering. "Renji abarai, fuku-taicho of divison six. that's who, ya little bitch, and you-" "yuko" "what the hell?" he said, letting the agitation clearly seep through his voice. i turned to completly face him. "it's not 'what the hell' yo son of a bitch" i said, walking towards him. "yuko is my name, or can a moneky like you not understand human speech?" i was standing right in front of him, trying my best not to laugh my ass off at his expression. 'h-he looks like something that got runover by a circus train.' i thought. next thing i knew i had his sword in my face. "who the hell you callin' a monkey!?!?" "you! ya big idiot" i said, sneering and turning around to walk away. "now how do i get out of here.?" i said quietly. 'wait...where AM i?' "where the heck do you think your goin'?" renji said, approaching me like i was some freak from another planet. "home, where else? dumby.?" i said. "i think not, your going to have to come with me girly" he said as he came forward, grabbing my arm. 'bad idea, jerk' "it's not wise for you to do that to me, Mr. Leutenint." i said sarcasticly, as i took his arm and proceded to break it in half. "DAMN IT!" he screamed, jumping back from where i was standing. i was having a field day, even if i was annoyed out of my friggin mind by some arrogant moron who was stupid enough to try to touch me. "you must not be very bright." i said as i waked up to renji. "yea, and why is that?" he said, cliutching his broken arm. "..." i stood in front of him, a very...creepy grin on my face. i took my bag from my back and pulled out my zanpacto. (a/n: you usually disguise it as a beautifully decorated sapphire fan.) "what the hell are you gonna do with some little fan?" he said trying to hide his laughter. it wasn't working. it just ticked me off more. "oh you'll see" i said, unfolding the fan. for a second the fan glowed deep sapphire blue. seconds later the fan turned into a long sword with a deep black sheathe decorated with sapphire roses. the hilt was blue, and the gaurd was shaped like an oval with two prongs curving close to the edge of the oval on each end of the oval. (a/n: that's the sealed form.) i pointed it at renji's face. "this is what i'm going to do with some little fan." i said, mocking renji's voice when i said it. "scatter, senbonzakura" 'what was that-' "shit!" i said jumping away from renji. a massive amount of reistu hit me as i landed, but it wasn't enough to knock me off my feet. "set upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru" i looked around to see where the voices where coming from, but i couldn't pin-point them with everything that was going on at the time. "who the hell's there?!" i shouted. then in front of me three figures appeared, the third had renji slung over their shoulder. "who are you? and what did you do to my fuku-taicho?" said a man in a shinigami uniform, but he had a scarf and a white haori over it. "i asked you a question, girl. and you will do well to answer. who are you?" i turned to look at him, but my body didn't like what i saw. cauz when i turned, a giant throbbing pain shot down my arm. it took all i had to keep the intense, searing pain from making me double over. "Yuko" that caught their full, attention. "my name is yuko." "then listen, yuko, you are going to be taken for queston-" "like i told the unconsise(sp?) idiot, i'm not going anywhere with someone i don't know,and that's that." i said, starting to walk away from where they stood. "oh and by the way, who the hell are you?" "byakuya kuchiki" "Toushiro hitsugaya" "rangiku matsumoto" they all said. "alright, now then i bid you fare-" the rest of my sentence fell short as 2 zanpacto come straight at me, jumping back i got a few nicks and scraps. ok maybe more like a couple long gashes but hey, who cares? "soar across the sky, Safia Hi no Bara! (a/n: it means 'rose of sapphire flame') my sword's blade then turned black with a deep sapphire dragon going aound the blade. the main part of the guard turned black while the little curves on the outsied turned a darker shade of sapphire. at the end of the hilt there was now a beautiful deep sapphire and black ribbon with a sun-moon symbol ectched into it. "Let's get them, safaia!" (a/n: that's what you call your sword for short)

* * *

_**ok i'm gonna have to end it here for now, sorry but i can't decide what to put next

anyways thx to people who actually review, i greatly appreciate it .

until next time then...


	6. Chapter 6: it can't be you

__

HK; hey everyone i'm back! today i have two things for you, the chapter and yachiru are here today! woot 

**_Yachiru; HI MEI-CHAN!! _**

**_HK; hi yachiru how are ya?_**

**_Yachiru; ken-chan and i are doin' great! can i have candy?_**

**_HK; sure -gives yachiru candy-_**

**_-byakuya walks in- are you stupid?_**

**_HK; no...but i AM insane, or so i've been told 'by half of the city population'_**

**_-byakuya walks off- _**

**_HK; geez what was eating him?_**

**_Yachiru; -shrugs- don't know _**

**_HK; hey yachiru do ya wanna do the disclaimer?_**

**_Yachiru; YEA! DISCLAIMER: mei-chan does NOT own bleach...or bya-chan (you can guess who that is)_**

**_HK; why the hell would i want to own him...-looks away from yachiru- ...tite kubo owns bleach and byakuya, duh._**

**_

* * *

Chapter 6  _**

'It Can't Be You'

i had just called my zanpacto and was going to attack the two shinigami. (a/n; if you don't know i put it in chapter 5) "let's get them, safaia!" i said, charging at them. "does this brat have a death-wish?" captian kuchiki said. "who the hell you callin' a brat, ya son of a bitch?" "i thought it was obvious" he said. "yea, i know, but i don't think it's fair to call the guy next to ya a brat." i said, sneering. 'she's planning something' thought byakuya. and he was right, next thing he knew she was teoing her sword into the sky. "wait- what is she doing?" he said. "let's go safaia! thousand thorn storm". at that moment her sword split into what could be described either as short blades, or long beautifuly shaped senbon. "kill them" i said, pointing to my attackers. the thousand needles then directed themselves at the shinigami and launched themselves at them. "STOP!!!!" came a loud voice. at that instant the senbon stopped only inches from all their noses (a/n; except for renji, they stopped just above his head) 'that voice, it sounds so...familiar..'

-byakuya's pov-

she had just declaired her attack. as i looked from the senbon to the girl a odd feeling of familiarity struck me. 'there's no way, it's probably just because there's a similarity in the attack to my own' i thought. "kill them" i was momentarily off-guard, caught in my own thoughts. which for me, was VERY rare. as the senbon neared me i tried to think up a counter move. "STOP!!!!" i looked to my attacker, she had such a...shocked look about her. like she had remembered something she had forgotten.

-back to yuko's pov-

i called back y zanpacto, but still keeping it in shikai, incase it was another enemy. i looked towards where i heard the voice, and what i saw was the last thing i expected. 'n-no way...' "k-koto?" my voice was so quiet when i spoke, like all the air had been taken from my lungs by some useen force. "hizashi buny dana, yuko-chan?" (a/n; it means 'long time, no see' or 'it's been a while') i just stared(sp?) at him in shock. i couldn't, for the life of me, believe what i was seeing. "i-it can't b-be you...y-you died..." i tried to get out my sentence but it was just too hard. just seeing him standing there was too much, i'm guessing i was on the brink of tears cause i could feel my cheeks slowly growing wetter from what i could tell to be tears. byakuya and the others noticed this as well. "i don't believe this" i heard hitsugaya say. "can't believe what?" asked unohana, as her and her fellow leutenint's and captain's came up to asses the situation. "look who it is" i heard koto say. i then felt many pairs of eyes on me all at once. "w-what's going on? where am i?" i asked, clearly shocked at what was happening. my mind was running cricles inside me, going in every direction of thought you could imagine. "i-is it y-you, koto?" i said, trying to grasp at least some of the situation. "yes, yuko, it's me." he said, stepping forward towards me. i took a step back. "ok i really must be dreaming, cauz this is just to wierd to be real" i said to myself. "what do you mean, you don't believe this?" koto asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. "i just-" the rest of my sentence was cut short when the pains in my arm became too much. i doubled over from the searing pain. "YUKO! yuko are you alright?!" he said. "..." i couldn't speak, the pain was to much. "yuko answer, PLEASE!?" it sounded like a plea more than telling me to. "i-it hurts" i managed to say. "yuko, what hurts?! you have to tell me!" he said. only moments after he finished his sentence i coollapsed, leaving him there with so many questions not yet answered."captain Unohana! please come here!" he said. "alright" she calmly said, now looming over my body.

-koto's pov-

"what do you mean you don't believe this?" i asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. "i just-" but before she could finish her sentence she doubled over "YUKO! yuko, are you alright!?" i said. "..." i wasn't getting a response. "yuko PLEASE answer!" i tried to keep my voice calm, but that idea flew out the window for sure. "i-it hurts" she said. "yuko what hurts?! you've got to tell me!" only seconds later she collapsed, i caught her and gently laid her down. "captain unohana! please come here!" i said, the desperation almost completly clear in my voice. "alright" she said calmly as she walked over to me and my sister. "it seems that she still hasn't healed." she said, with what looking almost like a frwon forming on her usually smiling face. then byakuya and hitsugaya walkd up beside me and unohana. "i would have thought, that after all these years it would have healed." captain kuchiki said, in his usual cold voice. "i am afraid that 'burn' may never heal." unohana said, standing up. "koto-san, could you please bring yuko-san to the fourth division please?" she asked. "yes i will" i said as i carefully picked up my sister and followed her.

* * *

ok everyone that is the end of this chapter!

oh and thx for people who review, and if you want to be mentioned in my thank you's could you tell me. cauz i don't want people upset with me for it

stay tuned for chapter 7!!

'What Happened 4 Years Ago?'

i'm thinking of making that the title for the next chapter.

BAI BAI!!

plz review 


	7. Chapter 7: what happened four years ago?

**_HK; ok everyone! here's the next chappy! ._**

**_-rukia walks in- chappy? WHERE!?!?_**

**_HK; sorry rukia, no chappy here_**

**_rukia; not fair..._**

**_HK; -.- great...just what i need, a depressed rukia. at least she will be better company to her brother now._**

**_rukia; i resent that!_**

**_HK; oh, yea? well you know what?_**

**_rukia; what?_**

**_HK; I DON'T CARE! that's what! XD_**

**_rukia; god your mean_**

**_HK; and your point is what?_**

**rukia;_ nevermind _**

**_HK; ok today, i will do the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER!!!: i do NOT own bleach!! it belongs to tite kubo!! understand? good _**

**_rukia & HK; now, on with the story!!

* * *

(no recap this time) _**

Chapter 7:

What Happened Four Years Ago?

(dream)

i had just gotten downstairs to see my mother getting attacked by some shadow-monster thing. i looked for my mother, finding her running back into the room carrying something and running towards something near the monsters feet. it was my little sister, and she was dead. "mimiru! mother, what happened to her?" i said, runnig up to where my mother was. "yuko, you've got to stay back!" she yelled. 'w-what's going on?' i thought to myself. i saw the monster take a swing at my mother, and she collapsed. "MOTHER!" i cried, runner towards her. i dodged the swings that were sent my way, and when i finally got to her (a/n; you had to back-track several times to avoid the attacks) i saw what she carried into the room. it was a sword, a beautiful sword with a black sheathe decorated with deep blue roses. as the monster ran towards me i tried to use the sword to fend it off, but that didn't work. i soon found myself on the ground, i was bleeding badly, and two people were in front of me. the taller one turned to me, i couldn't make out most of his features, but his voice stuck in my head like glue. "yuko, are you alright?" the person asked, trying to pick me up, but i resisted. "where's mommy!?" i said. he just stood there, the next thing i saw was blood, lots of blood...

(dream over)

* * *

"AAAHHH!!!!!" i woke to someone gently shaking me. "yuko! wake up!" my eyes snapped open, at first everything was blurry, then it all came into focus. "wh-where am i?" i asked no one in particular. "i felt someone's hand on my forehead. "you were asleep, what were you dreaming about?" i heard someone say. i turned to the doorway and there he wass, koto, and all his idiocy. "i kind of figured i was asleep, moron" i said, swinging my legs of the bed, so i was sitting on the edge. "ha ha very funny." he said as he sat next to me on the bed. "i will be back in a few moments to see how she's doing, koto-san" captain unohana said as she walked, well more like glided to the door. her usual smile still on her face. after a few moments i felt myself being pulled into somone's embrace. when i looked up, i realized it was koto who was holding onto me. 'he acts like i'm going to fade into dust or something' i thought to myself. "what happened to you?" i asked as i buried my head in his shinigami robes. (a/n; i forgot how to spell out the uniform name) i felt his grib on me tighten. "i was going to ask you the same question." he said as he gently laid his chin on the top of my head. "but can i ask you this?" i said, tilting my head upwards, so i could look straight at his eyes. "who were all those people? and how did they know who i was? i've never seen them before." i asked him. clearly desperate toknow why these strangers knew so much about me. "you honestly don't remember?" he asked me, not letting the utter confusion at my statment go unoticed. "what? do i got something on my face?" i asked. "if you honestly can't remember, then how'd you get here?" he asked "you used to be able to open the gates and come and go whenever you wished, but if you don't remember then how would you get here?" i tried to remember, but everything aout that evening was just too blurry to me. "i'm sorry, but i can't remember how i got here." i said sadly. "it's alright" he said, letting his hold on me loosen. 'please don't let me go yet' i thought to myself, cauz what if he let me go and i never got to see him again? i couldn't deal with that. "are you fully awake, yuko-san?" came captain unohana's voice as she gracefully walked into the room. "i am captain..." "unohana" she said. "i'm sorry i have not properly introduced myself, yuko-san" "it's fine, and it's nice to meet you." i said, giving a small bow towards the woman. she checked my pulse nd did a few other things to make sure i was in good health. "it seems everything checks out, yuko-san. you may leave the fourth division if you wish." she said as she turned to walk out the door. as i got up tp leave i heard koto say "aren't you going to change?" "why?" i asked. "you can't run around seireitei in hospital clothes." he pointed out. "here" he said, handing me an outfit similar to the ones other shinigami wore. "thanks" i said. i just stood there for a few minutes. "are you going to change?" "aren't you oin to leave the room so i can change, cauz big brother or not, your not seeing me change." "oh, uhh...right. well i'll be right outside the door." he said as he got up to leave the room. i put on the outfit, it wasn't that bad. the top was like a tank-top, but it had extended to about an inch or so below my shoulders. it was pretty loose on my shoulders but i liked it. the sleeves were made sort of like an accessory. the top of the sleeves came up to just above my elbow, leaving about 2 inches below where the short sleeves ended. i had pants like the others but mine were not as long, the shoes, i noticed, were not like the others, seeing as how they actually covred my feet. (a/n; she has the same kind of shoes as soi fong.) "ok koto i'm dressed i called, and in came my brother. "come on, we're going to go see everyone, well in your case, meet everyone." "alright" i said as i jumped off the bed where i was sitting seconds before.

* * *

ok i'm going to have to stop there for now, but i'll make sure to update soon.

next chapter

'Meeting Unknown Firends and Foes' 

Ja Ne!

i'll be back with more next time!

BAI BAI!!


	8. a note for the next ch and some info

**_ok this is a message for everyone who reads my story._**

**_chapter 8 will be in at least 3 parts due to the fact that's incredibly long._**

**_oh and btw, yuko's older brother isn't as calm as he may seem, he just keeps everything he has to say to her or all his emotions over what happened bottled up. _**

**_cauz she'd freak if he did otherwise! _**

REMEMBER: **_at least 3 parts for chapter 8_**


	9. Ch8 meeting old firends and new foes pt1

**_HK; YO!! i'm back everyone!_**

**_-kenpachi walks in- what the hell is some little kid doin' here?_**

**_-hitsugaya walks in- ..._**

**_HK; and hitsugaya; WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' LITTLE!?!!?_**

**_hitsugaya; -turns to look at me- and what's a human doing here?_**

**_Hk; ...i'm writing, duh. dumbass, hitsugaya_**

**_hitsugaya; it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you!_**

**_HK; fine! shiro-chan -falls on floor laughing ass off-_**

**_hitsugaya; shut up you little brat!_**

**_HK; oh and you're one to talk, HIPPOCRIT!!!!!_**

**_hitsugaya; how old are you?_**

**_Hk; ummm...how old are you?_**

**_hitsugaya; more than 100_**

**_HK; shit...YOUR OLD!! but...nvm i don't feel like listening to you bitch more than i have to..._**

**_kenpachi; i'm still here ya know?_**

**_Hk and hitsugaya; oh we know_**

**_HK; hey kenpachi, wanna do the disclaimer?_**

**_kenpachi; -sighs- DISCLAIMER: hakumei does not own bleach_**

**_hitsugaya; thank god for that _**

**_HK; -anime cry- you jackasses! your said it crueler than byakuya_**

**_kenpachi; just start the damn story!_**

**_Hk; fine...STORY TIME!! .

* * *

CHAPTER 8:  _**

Meeting Old Freinds And New Foes

* * *

the first place we decided to go was the 13th divison. "why are we coming here first, koto?" i asked, cconfused. "i just thought you might enjoy coming here first is all." he said, shrugging. "why would i want to come here first?" i said, catching his gaze. "oh, it's nothing for you to worry about, chibi-chan."(a/n; that's his old nick-name for yuko) "KOTO! don't call me that ever again!!" i shouted. "oh and why not" he said as he started to run off. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" i shouted as i started to run after him, and unknowingly, the 13th division.

* * *

-near 13th division- 

as we got closer we started to slow our pace some. "wow, you actually chased me all the way here, how'd you know how to get here?" he said, turning sround to face me. " i don't know" i said, looking slightly confused. "i just let my feet carry me" i said, shrugging. " oh well, since we're here, let's go say hello to Ukitake taicho" he said, walking away. "haiyaku (a/n; it means hurry up) chibi-chan!" "i told you not to call me that!" i said, shoving him inside, laughing. "OH MY GOD! she can LAUGH!?" he shouted. "oh, shut the hell up!!" i said, punching him in the arm. "yare yare, (a/n; it means 'my my' or 'oh dear') what's making all the racket?" i heard someone say. it almost sounded as if whoever it was, was laughing at me. "good afternoon, Ukitake taicho" i heard koto say. "who-now?" i said, looking for who my brother was talking to. "i'm sorry, you probably haven't met me yet, i'm Joshiro Ukitake, captain-" he stopped speaking. "umm...are you ok?" i hesitantly asked him, a worried expression on my face.

* * *

-ukitake's pov- 

i was sitting inside my office finishing up some papers beofre taking a little break to have lunch to relax for a few and then get back to my work. "oh, shut the hell up!" i heard someone shout. 'that's odd, it's very rare to hear yelling this time of day, usually kiyone and sentarou are out to lunch, but this voice sounds different' he thought, abandoning his work and getting up to see what the noise was. "yare, yare, what's making all this racket?" i said, stepping out from behind the doorway, a small chuckle in my voice. "good afternoon, Ukitake taicho" i looked to my right to see koto and another lady. "who-now?" the woman said. 'she must have been the one who yelled' i thought. "i'm sorry, you probably haven't met me yet, i'm Joshiro Ukitake, captain-" i froze, not finishing my statement. i just looked at her in shock. 'i was just expecting another shinigami here to give me a message or something, (a/n; he wasn't feeling well so he ws in bed when yuko arrived) but i can't believe it's actually yuko, after what happened-' "umm...are you ok?" i heard her ask, pulling me out of my thoughts. snapping back to reality, i said "oh, i'm fine. it's nothing for you to worry about, chibi-hime" (a/n; a nickname VERY few people get to use for yuko.) "don't call me th-, wait, why'd you to call me that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

-yuko's pov- 

"don't call me th-, wait, why'd you call me that?" i asked, rasin gan eyebrow. "...what do you mean? i've callen you that for years?" he said looking at me, confused. koto gave him the 'not a word or you'll regret it' look. since he was behind me i couldn't see him. "well i was about to go have lunch, would you like to join me? he asked. "we would like to, but yuko and i are going aronnd greeting all the others, could we make it dinner instead?" "it's fine with me, dinner it is then." ukitake said, smiling. 'there's something about him that's off, what was he ranting about me knowing him earlier?' i thought. "some on chibi-chan, let's go stop by the 10th division." koto said, taking off. "dammit! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, KOTORU!!! (a/n; if she's mad or being very serious she'll call people by their full names.) i shouted, running after him for the second time in the last half hour.

* * *

-10th division- (hitsugaya's pov) 

"Taicho, i thought you'd be at least a little happier now that yuko-chan's back, so why the long face?" matsumoto said in her usual sing-song voice. "..." 'i should have known it was her. she even told us straight to our faces she was yuko! that alone should have been a dead give-away! but here i am, listening to my head and attacking her. after all-' his train of thought was interruupted. "damn yuko, this is the second time you've chased me all the way to our destination. are you honestly sure you don't know where your going?" koto asked, a smile playing on his features. "for the second time, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!! so stop asking me!" i heard someone say. well, actually i knew who it was, and i hoped and prayed she wasn't going to stay. "captain hitsugaya, may i come in?" i heard koto say. 'maybe yuko wasn't coming in with him' i thought. "koto! i'm here to ya know?" i was wrong. "come in" i said.

* * *

-yuko's pov- 

"don't act like i'm not here koto!" i said. "come in" i heard someone say. when we walked in my attention was imediatly drawn to a white-haired figure sitting a desk. "YOU!!?!?"i shouted "what? what's wrong with taicho?" "are you mental??!! you both attacked me!!!" i shouted. "OH!! YOUR SO CUTE!!"

* * *

ok i'm going to have to end the first part of the chapter now! 

but don't worry, the next part will have more pieces of the puzzle that surround yuko!

so stay tuned and plz don't forget to reveiw!!!


	10. meeting old freinds and new foes part 2

_Hk**; hey there! i'm back with part 2 of ch.8! **_

_**-gin walks in- well, who's this lil' one?**_

_**HK; umm...hi gin**_

_**gin; how ya doin?**_

_**Hk; i'm...writing, yea that's it...writing**_

_**gin; -creepy smile-**_

_**yuko; hey gin! leave her alone!**_

_**gin; awwww...not fair..**_

_**Hk; life's not fair so get over it**_

_**yuko; hey mei! i wanna do the disclaimer!**_

_**gin; aww now i was gonna do that...**_

_**Hk; both of you do the stupid disclaimer**_

_**yuko; ok! DISCLAIMER; mei does not own bleach!!!!!**_

_**gin; but she does own yuko...**_

_**hk; now that just sounds creepy...**_

_**yuko; i agree**_

_**Hk; tite kubo owns bleach, not me! end of story**_

_**HK & YUKO & GIN; time for the story!!**

* * *

_

_**RECAP!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-yuko's pov-** _

_"don't act like i'm not here koto!" i said. "come in" i heard someone say. when we walked in my attention was immediately drawn to a white-haired figure sitting a desk. "YOU!!?!?" i shouted "what? what's wrong with taicho?" "are you mental??!! he attacked me!!!" i shouted. "OH!! YOUR SO CUTE!!"

* * *

_

_**NOW!!!!!!**_

"_what the heck- OW!!!" something or someone had glomped me and knocked me over. "will you get off me!?" I shouted "matsumoto get off her!" I heard someone say. "aww taicho your so mean!" said who I guessed was matsumoto cauz after she said that I felt the woman get off me. "are you alright?" the person with white hair said. "I'm fine, but who the hell are you? I've never seen you before." I said standing up. 'what is she saying? Is she mad at me for before?' he thought. " umm…you said your name was hitsugaya toushirou, right?" I said, looking at him straight in the eye. "why did you attack me when I had no clue where I was and what was going on?" I said, gaining a very serious tone. 'geez I'm getting way too serious lately' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry that we had attacked you" I heard someone say, cutting me out of my thoughts. "aww taicho that was so cute of you!" matsumoto said. "shut up matsumoto!!" hitsugaya shouted. "well yuko, I think it's time to go say hello to the others now, don't you?" "oh, alright onii-chan" I said as I walked out of the building. "can we go where that red-headed guy is? I wanna give him a piece of my mind about the other day." "he is in 6__th__ division, and yes I was gonna take you there next." koto said, as he walked towards the door. "bye matsumoto-san, hitsugaya-san." I said, a smile on my face. 'she looks like a kid in a candy store' koto thought. 'but i wonder how long it will last, i just hope she never remembers everything, it would break her just finally healing heart into so many pieces it would never be able to heal again...'

* * *

_

_**-at 6th division-**_

_**-byakuya's pov-**_

"_taicho, there's more paper work" renji said as he walked in the office with another stack of work in his hands. "then set them down and get to work" I said. "do you think she's alright?" renji asked. "who are you referring to?" I said coldly. "duh, yuko of course! We both attacked her, plus I think captain unohana got pretty pissed with us." renji said as he sat down at his desk, clearly dreading the work ahead of him. 'he still thinks she can't handle herself, he's going to be in for a surprise.' I thought. "hey! Are we there yet koto?" I heard someone shout from the distance. "…" I didn't hear the response. But a few seconds later the door to my office can open to reveal yuko and her brother, koto. "good afternoon, kuchiki taicho." koto said, bowing slightly. "why so silent?" koto asked.

* * *

_

_**-yuko's pov-**_

"_why so silent?" koto asked. I didn't hear him. My eyes were locked on the person my brother addressed as 'kuchiki taicho' . 'h-he looks like the man that saved me from that monster……' "yuko? Are you alright?" koto said, waving his hand in my face. "knock it off dork." I said, slapping his hand away. "hey what am I chopped liver? Don't I get a hello?" renji said. "nope" I said, turning away from him. "I have nothing to say to a bitch like you, especially when you had the balls to attack me without even finding out who I was." "and who's fault was that" renji said. "YOURS ya big ape!" i said. "that's enough renji" captain kuchiki said. all of a sudden i felt my body give out from under me. i was expecting to hit the floor but i was caught. the last thing a remember seeing beofre i passed out was someone's face looking at me, concern and worry all over their face. then i fell unconious.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK!!-**

_"yuko, are you alright?" the person asked, trying to pick me up, but i resisted. "where's mommy!?" i said. he just stood there, the next thing i saw was blood, lots of blood..."mother where are you?!?!?!" shouted, getting out of the man's grasp. but the man grabbed me, turning me around to face him he said. "yuko you have to come on, we need to get you away from here!" he said, his voice sounded cold, yet held so much pain and worry. "but mother-" "she's dead, what do you expect to do?" i heard another voice say. i tore out of the man's grasp again and this time i succeded in finding my mom. "mommy wake up!" i said as i started shaking her. i felt this horrible pain go down my back. "YUKO!" i heard both voices shout, then i felt some sort of cloth being wrapped around me, all i could tell was that is was white. "let's get her to "... ...". "the man said. "wait, where?" i shouted. next thing i knew i was gently being picked up, and being carried off by a tall man with black hair that was pulled up with some funny hair thing...

* * *

**-koto's pov- (before flashback)** _

"that's enough renji" kuchiki taicho said. then next thing i knew yuko had collapsed, but beffore i could catch her, kuchiki taicho had beaten me to it. "yuko are you alirght?" i said as i knelt down beside her. "why'd she pass out?" renji said, as clueless as ever. "who know's?" i said. next thing i saw was kuchiki taicho's worried face and him placing yuko on the sofa in the office (**a/n**; they really so have sofa's in the offices, i checked.) 'so he still holds his promise no matter what, i bet my mother would be over joyed to see how well yuko is doing now' "i can take care of her kuchiki taicho, i see you still have a lot of work to do-" "kotoru" i immediatlly stopped. "y-yes?" "renji leave the room" he said. "hai kuchiki taicho" renji said. "ktotru,why did she really fall unconsious? and only after she heard me speak." "i wish i had the answer" i said. 'why did she pass out anyway?' i was pulled from my thoughts by a small 'thump' on the floor. "ow...shit that hurt..." i heard yuko say. i couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips. "onii-chan, what's so funny?" 'what did she say' i thought. 'she hasn't called me that since before..' "what's wrong with you, koto?" "nothing chibi-chan, let's go meet up with yamamotto so-taicho now, he said he wanted to speak with you.

* * *

**al_right everyone! that's it for the next part._**

**_stay turned for the last part of chapter 8. _**

**_ plz review and rate_**

**_i would really appreciate it _**

**_sayonara minna-san!_**


	11. meeting old freinds and new foes part 3

_**-near the 1st division-**_

"_**koto, how much farther do we have to go?" I said. It had felt like we were walking for a while now. "not much longer now, see that large building up ahead?" koto said, looking at me, smiling. "I see it, you dork" I said, punching him in the arm. "OW! What was that for!?" he shouted. 'he really is a drama king, just like before.' "hm? Let's see…. Cauz you were acting like I was too blind to see a gigantic building!" I said, crossing my arms and walking ahead of him. "you just want to prove me right, don't ya?" I stopped. "who's there?" I said, not turning around to see who was there. "well, well who is this lil' one?" I heard someone say. "good afternoon, ichimaru taicho" koto said, giving a small bow. 'why the hell is he bowing to this freak?' I thought. "who is he koto?" I said. "oh pardon me, I'm the captain of division 3, ichimaru gin, nice ta meet ya lil' one." he said, holding out his hand. "my name's not lil' one, it's yuko, kurosaki yuko, and nice to meet you to." I said, taking his hand and proceeding to give him one of my 'stronger' handshakes. "oh you've got quite a grip there, yuko-san" he said, making that already large grin of his even bigger. "I'm sorry ichimaru taicho, but we are on our way to see yamamoto sotaicho, so we need to be on our way now." koto said, grabbing my hand and getting me out of there. **_

_**-outside 1st division-**_

"_**koto, I don't like that man" I said, scowling. "I know yuko, you need to stay away from him at all times and if you can't avoid him, make sure someone is with you." "ok, but why is that koto?" I said, looking at him with a worried look on my face. "well, I just don't trust him around you, but the people I'm going to introduce you to throughout the day are the ones that I personally trust." "how come only the ones you trust?" I said, confused. "I'll explain later, for now we need to go see yamamoto sotaicho." he said, knocking on the large door. "come in" said a voice. When we went into the large room at one end I saw an old man with someone beside him, and at a small distance away from the two men stood two women, one of them in a long white coat that looked similar to the one draped over the old man's shoulders. "kurosaki yuko" I jumped a little, at first the area felt almost suffocating, but barely even a second later the feeling was gone. I felt hesitant to answer him, but I got over it. "yes sir?" I said, trying, and most likely failing, to keep my voice as calm as possible, seeing as how my stupid brother took my zanpacuto. 'mental note, kill koto for the theft of my only defense here.' 'this reiatsu is suffocating, how can she act so calm? Surely she should be suffering by now' isane thought. "can you explain how or why you have appeared in the seireitei now of all times?" yamamoto said, eyeing me fiercely. "no sir, I can't" I said, standing at the ready for whatever happened next. "you needn't stand so stiff, child." he said. I glared at him. "who the hell are you calling a child!?" I said. Taking a small step forward. "I'm no kid, so I do not wish to be called such" I said, trying to sound polite, but I didn't care either way. "Is that so?" he said. "well then, I guess I don't need to hold back any of my reiatsu around you then? If you are as grown up as you say." "be my guest, but I don't think our other guests would like that very much, so I would see that to be rather rude, but proper etiquette has never been a personal concern of mine." "very well then, unohana taicho, please take your fuku-taicho out of the room for a few moments" yamamoto said. "that will not be necessary, sir" koto said as he walked over to where unohana and her fuku taicho stood. "I can just use a barrier kido to suppress any reiatsu that comes our way, sir." koto said as a weird light surrounded him and the others. "very well" was all I heard before the crushing feeling of the old man's reiatsu came upon me. It was like being in my own world, I couldn't hear anyone, I couldn't smell, and all I could feel and see was the feeling of his reiatsu and see his figure, although it looked almost like he was cloaked in like a shadowy fog.**_

_**-koto's pov-**_

_**As I made my way over to isane-san and unohana taicho I prepared my kido spell, once I got to them I immediately used it, surrounding us in a barrier that couldn't even be broken by the strongest taicho's powers. "very well then, let's see how strong you are." yamamoto said. 'I don't think she even got half of what he said.' I thought, seeing yuko's reaction to his enormous reiatsu. "is she alright?" isane said, a worried look making it's way to her features. "don't worry isane, she is just fine, completely unaware that we are even looking, let alone speaking about her." I said, smiling. "what do you mean?" "yuko's reiatsu, if overly pressured and contained, will completely cut her off from the outside world except for what is making her body act the way it is" unohana taicho said, her smile not faltering for a second. "why?" "because" I said. "in order to keep her body buckling from the weight, or her vitals from giving out on her, she compresses her own reiatsu to make sure that what I stated previously does not happen" I said, letting out a deep breath from speaking so much at one time. "was the ability natural?" sasikibe said. 'I almost forgot he was here, he's been so quiet.' "no, when she was younger, she was taught how to do so, so for her today it is just second nature for her, she does it without thinking ahead of time, she does not have to concentrate, it comes as natural to her as breathing" "because you and the other taicho's drilled it into her head so much" unohana said. Next thing I knew yuko had nearly toppled over. **_

_**-yuko's pov-**_

_**When yamamoto little show was over I nearly fell flat on my ass. "ok, now what? Cauz I'm completely bored." I said, gaining a more relaxed position. "chibi-chan, you sure your fine?" koto said, standing beside me. "what the heck!? When'd you get over here?!" I said, jumping nearly 5 feet in the air. "geez, don't fall over on me!" he said, pulling me to my feet. "oh shut up, you big idiot!" I said, getting out of his grasp. "that's enough" I heard yamamoto say. "now we have other matters to attend to, koto, I expect that you have already given young mimiru the message that her sister has returned to the seireitei?" "I have not sir, I have left the task to hitsugaya taicho, seeing as how I had other matters to attend to today, along with my other sister, I did not have the time nor the physical proof that she was here as of yet before she left for her assignment." I heard koto say. "very well, I expect her to be notified by no later than this evening, is that understood, Kurosaki Kotoru?" yamamoto said, turning to leave. "alright, hey yuko, let's go get ukitake taicho before it get's any later, shall we?" he said, already by the door. "hey! Wait for me you idiot!!" I shouted as I tried to catch up with him.**_


	12. Chapter 9: Old memories come again

_**ok everyone i'm sorry but there's no funny intro to this one...i just don't have the time.**_

**_and i apologize for the slow update for anyone who really reads this, and if people do, could someone plz let me know how i'm doing?even if you want to tell me what to improve on, it doesn't matter, i just want some feedback._**

**_ok i'm gonna stop wasting your time, on with the story.

* * *

_**_**Chapter 9**_

_**Old memories come again**_

_As koto and I walked away from the first division we ran into matsumoto, well, she actually ran into us. Literally, she RAN into us. "ouch! Who the hell? Watch where your going matsumoto!" koto shouted. I just laid there on the ground as a odd feeling of familiarity struck me. 'why does it feel like this used to happen….getting tackled by a tall woman is not something I would ever expect to happen often, but with the way I've seen her act, it's not surprising' "hey yuko! Wakey wakey, chibi-chan! Or we'll be late for dinner with ukitake taicho." koto said, his grin not faltering for a moment. "aww…….but taicho has someone waiting who wants to see you two.." matsumoto said. "she's back so soon? I thought mimiru would take longer than that for her mission- yuko! Where are you going!?" he shouted as I sped off in the direction that I was hoping and praying was the way to the 10th division. "This has got to be a joke or a dream or something, I saw her die myself, how can they talk like she's…" "like she's what?…." I recognized that voice, it was hitsugaya, matsumoto's taicho. I instantly stopped in my tracks, turning to face him. "if your looking for your fuku-taicho, she's with my brother near the 1st division." I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible, I was assuming I was failing. "I was looking for you, yuko. You were running to see her weren't you? Come with me if you still want to see her." he said as he started to walk off. "matei! (a/n; it means wait) why do you people know so much about me?! I want you to tell me! I want answers, no I need some answers if you people want me to stay here any longer! " I shouted, my breathing was turning into deep, long breaths. He turned to face me, eyes filled with something I couldn't quite read, I could tell he was upset over something, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read the expression, but I knew one thing from his expression, to never ask him that again. 'his expression looks painful, I wonder what happened?…'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-hitsugaya's pov-**_

_"like she's what?…." she instantly stopped in her tracks, turning to face me. "if your looking for your fuku-taicho, she's with my brother near the 1st division." she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. "I was looking for you, yuko. You were running to see her weren't you? Come with me if you still want to see her." i said as I started to walk off. "matei! why do you people know so much about me?! I want you to tell me! I want answers, no I need some answers if you people want me to stay here any longer! " she shouted, her breathing was turning into deep, long breaths. I turned to face her, anger and regret racked my body, thinking about how she could have forgotten all about us…_

_**-flashback (still hitsugaya's pov)-**_

_"there is an urgent situation I need you two captains to complete." yamamoto spoke hastily. 'something's got to be terrible for him to speak like this.' I thought to myself. "I see you are in a hurried manner, may you just tell us the assignment, so we may complete it?" I heard kuchiki taicho say in his usual monotone. "I have heard that the sensorkoru family is being attacked, your mission is to bring as many of the 4 as you can back here alive." he said. "but isn't there 7 of them?" I asked. "the other three are not at the home, so we needn't worry about them, now go!" he ordered. "yes sir" both I and kuchiki taicho said before leaving. Little did we know, none of us would come back the same as before that night….._

_**-End flashback-

* * *

**_

_**-yuko's pov- **_

"_are you gonna tell me or not?" I said, becoming very impatient. "it's nothing for you to worry over" he said, once again walking off. "hey are you pissed about something? Something seems off about you…" I say absent mindedly. "no" was all he said.**

* * *

** _

_**-10th division- **_

'_ok this prolonged silence is soooooooooo annoying….' I thought to myself. "taicho, is that you?" I heard a small voice ask. "yea it's me, and guess who I brought?" he said. "koto onii-chan? " she asked. "no it's someone else" he said, his voice seemingly agitated. "come on, yuko-" his sentence was abruptly ended when the little girl pushed him aside and ran directly into me. "onee-chan!!!!!" she shouted, burying her face in my cloths. "she's very happy to see you" hitsugaya said, walking towards us. "I think that was a little obvious" I said, a huge smirk plastered on my face. "so here you are, we thought you would have gotten lost somewhere." I heard koto say from behind me. "I found her half-way and brought her here." hitsugaya said, in a matter-of-fact way. "you act like I'm incompetent or something…" I said, agitation clear in my tone. "hey now don't forget, we still have to meet ukitake taicho for dinner yuko" koto said, calmly. I turned to him a questioning look evident across my features. "how come your always so calm?" I asked, not even trying to hide my curiosity. "why? Jealous that you can't keep a level head?" he said jokingly, I ignored him, instead turning my attention to mimiru. "hey let's ditch him and get to ukitake taicho's for dinner before this bozo makes us late." I whispered to her. "ok onee-chan, let's go" she said, grabbing my hand and silently leading me away from the scene.**

* * *

** _

_**-13th division-**_

"_this is the place, right mimi-chan?" (a/n; her nick-name for mimiru) I asked. "yea, you haven't been to the barracks yet have you?" she asked. "no, I've only seen the front of the place really, koto dragged me off before I could look around the place properly." I said flatly. "good evening" ukitake taicho said, walking up to us. "I assume koto is not joining us?" he asked. "he is" I said. "but he was too busy being a dork at 10__th division to notice us leave." mimiru finished my sentence. "how sweet, your already finishing each others sentences." ukitake taicho said, grinning. "if you want to keep that head on your shoulders, I would quit with the 'cute' comments, thank you very much" I said, my face gaining it's most common expression, one that says I'm annoyed. "onee-chan is something wrong?" I heard mimiru say, she sounded concerned. "no, I just don't like being treated like a kid, and that's what he was doing with those comments." I said. "where is that idiot anyway?" I say quietly. "1. I'm right here. And 2. You're the idiot, didn't you think I would've noticed the fact your reiatsu had vanished from the area?" he said. "and if I said no?" I said, letting the playful pitch in my voice go without worry. He shrugs his shoulders. "And I'm supposed to know how?" he said. "why don't we all just come on in and eat?" ukitake interrupted. "sounds good to me" both mimiru and I said. "then in we go" ukitake taicho said, walking in.**

* * *

** _

**Sorry but I have to end it here for the next chapter to work how I want it to. And for those who wanted to know when ichigo will be back, I don't know, this portion wasn't supposed to be this long, but I had ideas coming out everywhere, so I had to write them. But he will return soon.**

**Plz review and tell me what you think.**

_**SAYONARRA MINNA-SAN!!!! **_


End file.
